


Il always be with you

by Hedalexa_forever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedalexa_forever/pseuds/Hedalexa_forever
Summary: just a little one shot I had rumbling around in my head.....starts at 3x07 and it basically follows what I would of liked to happen roughly. Lexa doesn't die!! Cuteness, fluff and generally killing it. Hope its fun, enjoy.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 24





	Il always be with you

Feeling the warm breeze skimming across her skin, hairs standing on edge, a calm coursing through her body like she had never felt before, her eyes move across her land taking in the bustle of the market below her. She really loves her city, her people and would always do everything in her power to keep them safe, happy even but as she stands looking out of her grand tower she has a new feeling burning within and she's not quite sure she can contain it anymore. Clarke, sky heda, legendary wanheda and the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on had fallen from the sky and stole her heart, the pull towards the skygirl getting stronger everyday and she's tired of fighting it '' love is not weakness '' she all but whispers to her self. Looking over her shoulder she can see blonde hair splayed out across her pillow the sight bringing a smile to her face breaking her train of thought for a moment, they had finally admitted there feelings for each other and what followed was the most beautiful thing she had ever been a part of, the taste of Clarke's soft lips still lingering on her own, the feel of her body engraved in her memory forever and she planned on feeling more of the skygirl but war was looming, her people were angry and if she wanted any sort of future, some happiness for herself she had to act fast but this time she was going to let her heart take the lead and hope Clarke would keep it safe. Stepping back into her room she moved to push blonde hair behind Clarke's ear revealing a beautiful peaceful face.  
'' Klark if you are to get behind the blockade in time you need to leave now ''  
Blue eyes flickering open with the hint of a smile playing on her lips made her heart soar, she knew she couldn't let her go, a warmth settling in her stomach she knew her mind was made up, Clarke would be leaving with Octavia but they wouldn't be alone she was going with them to finish it once and for all, they would comply to her laws or they would die.  
Warm hands enveloped her bringing her out of her thoughts, the sweet smell of jasmine taking over her senses '' i don't want to leave you, can't I stay? '' the question was timid, not the Clarke she knew and had grown to love so fiercely but she understood, she needed her reassurance and she was happy to give it to her '' i would love for you to stay Klark, and after we've finished this you are more then welcome to stay here with me if that is what you wish '' 

'' Wait! What? you said WE like as in me and you, whats going on commander '' eyebrows raised and a sly smile adorning her beautiful features she couldn't help but lean forward and press there lips together, feeling Clarke melt into her she knew this would only last for a moment before the skygirls brain demanded an explanation, that beautiful intelligent stubborn brain she thought to her self not realising the blonde had already pulled back and was patiently waiting '' i am to accompany you and Octavia kom skaikru, I won't let you do this alone Klark, your needs are my needs if you remember '' watching Clarke lunge forward and capture her lips with ferocity she stumbles slightly, fighting to keep them steady as she kisses her back just as ferociously, resting her forhead against the other girls when the need for air cant be ignored any longer '' we must leave soon, I will make arrangements '' motioning to her wardrobe she moves to open the doors revealing her outfits ranging from light summer clothes to winter clothes and heavier clothing made for battle, having one particular outfit in mind she searches through until she settles on it humming in approval as she pluckes it from its hanger '' if you dont mind I thought this would be perfect for you '' the outfit was made up of tight leather pants with buckles on either thigh to hold daggers, a thin but extremely tough almost vest which strapped together on either side the neck rising high for protection but also enhancing the stature of the person wearing it and finishing off the look a long flowing coat blue and grey in colour with fur adorning the inside for warmth, a pauldron on the right shoulder with small spikes jutting out. It was regal but intimidating at the same time and the look of shock and awe coming from Clarke only made the choice more perfect '' Lexa its beautiful are you sure? '' 

'' I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life, I believe this outfit was made for you Klark '' laying the clothes on the edge of the bed she pulled the blonde closer her breath hitching at the close proximity '' dress Klark we have much to do before we have peace '' before she could say anymore she was pushed through the thin curtain a laugh dancing on her ears as she reached the otherside. 

Calling the guards a tall, thick set man with long braided hair appeared through the door, with a slight bow of his head he stood waiting for his order's '' ready my horse's we leave for the blockade immediately and Lev find Octavia kom skaikru and have her wait for us at the stables '' 

'' Sha heda. What of Anya, do you wish me to summon her? ''  
Considering Levs words for a moment she nodded knowing she would feel much better with Anya by her side riding into what was most likely going to be a battle

'' Sha heda I will go right away ''  
Thanking Lev she quickly went about getting ready, strapping her armour on piece by piece, placing her daggers on her thighs not willing to go anywhere without them. Picking up two more she crosses the room and pushes the curtain aside stopping in her tracks as soon as she sees Clarke, fully dressed the outfit fitting perfectly she looks majestic and the wind is knocked out of her only managing to breathe out Clarke's name as she walks towards her '' whats wrong commander? Like what you see? A cocky grin covering Clarke's face as she stops in front of her '' you look beautiful Klark, its perfect '' mirroring the blondes smile she reaches down to strap two identical daggers to Clarke's thighs, stepping back to take one final look she nods in approval and sticks out her hand for Clarke to take '' come Klark we must ride fast if we want to make it before night fall ''

Reaching the stables a few moments later Lev was walking her two horses out both saddled and ready to go, behind the horses stood Octavia and Anya both looking confused and frustrated, Anya instantly straightening when she came into view '' Heda, Wanheda nice of you to join us '' rolling her eyes at her friend she reached forward grasping her arm in a warrior's handshake turning to do the same to Octavia '' Octavia kom skaikru I am glad you were still here, myself and Anya will ride with you to the blockade and finish this once and for all '' seeing the small warrior's eyebrows peak she chuckled slightly at her surprise, she liked the firey brunette she was trikru through and through '' i thought we might plan on our journey as we need to get moving while the light is on our side ''

'' Fine but don't we need more then two horses '' 

'' you will ride with my mentor and Klark will ride with me, two horses gives for a quieter approach ''  
Not leaving any room for debate from either women she turns and mounts her horse with ease holding out her arm for Clarke to take. Pulling Clarke to sit in front of her, there bodies flush she reaches around to hold the reins her breath tickling the neck of the blonde making her visibly shiver causing a smile to briefly flash across her features '' i think this ride may be more painful then I anticipated '' feeling more pressure press into her front she groaned at the contact and quickly spurred her horse into a gallop, riding fast only slowing to come up with the perfect plan. They arrive at the blockade a few hours later dusk just starting to creep into the horizon. The blockade is in full effect and with the night creeping in she can see trikru warrior's ready to stop there arrival '' let us pass '' her voice sounding out loud enough for every warrior to hear, immediately bowing there heads to there leader they part in one motion creating a wall as the two horses walk through into the middle were Indra was stood, clad in armour eyes softening slightly as they approach. '' Indra it is good to see you well, we are heading into Arkadia, these cowards have had enough time we strike now. Select three of your best warrior's and follow me '' spurring the horse into action again she motions for Anya and Octavia to follow as they slowly make there way towards the metal box Clarke calls home.  
Making the tree line they dismount leaving the horses in safety, they creep forward as night surrounds them giving them the perfect cover for what is to come. Coming to a stop just outside of a make shift piece of fence Octavia pushes the sheet metal revealing an opening, reaching out to clasp her arm she locks eyes with the smaller brunette and nods knowing she will be successful in there plan '' be swift and do not get seen, we will be waiting for the signal '' receiving a nod in return she watches as Octavia slips through holding the gap open for Clarke '' stay safe Klark, I will be with you '' her blue eye's glisten in the moonlight and she thinks she has never looked so beautiful, the need to pull her close and keep her safe is growing stronger by the second, moving forward she places a small kiss to her cheek completely unfazed by the people surrounding her. Watching the two girls retreat into the darkness she turns to move into position being halted in her tracks by Anya's and Indra's knowing looks '' Shop of i will do as I please, it hurts no one '' 

'' You deserve happiness Heda and if this skaigirl is your happiness then so be it. She is strong do not worry '' 

'' Thankyou Indra, Anya speak freely '' 

'' It is typical that you have fallen in love with the girl who fell from the sky, I dont hate her so I am happy for you '' 

Letting out a snort at both women she gives them a genuine smile, not everybody will accept it this easily she knows but her closest people have and that was enough.

'' now thats over can we get back to the fight ahead of us. Now like I said before once Klark and Octavia have released the prisoner's they will kill the power giving us easy access and many more fighter's on the inside that is when we strike, quick and clean. I want Pike's head and anybody else's who allies with him. The rest are to be spared and then they will be allowed back into the coalition '' the group nods and they move into position unsheating there swords ready to attack. An hour passes with nothing and panic starts to creep up her bones, her hand tightening around her sword as she watches the camp descend into darkness, smiling briefly she lunges forward hearing her warriors step into line besides her, swiftly slipping through the gates Indra and Anya flank each side taking out each guard posted along the fence, commotion was coming from the centre as she moved towards the noise darkness giving her the perfect cover, reaching the centre a man is surrounded by guards each holding a gun looking around frantically worry etched across there faces as she stalks forward silently nodding to both Anya and Indra they lunge forward taking out all six guards in one swift move leaving the man alone as her turns to face her '' how dare you come onto my land and kill my people '' releasing a loud growl she pierces pikes heart before she knows what's happening, anger radiating from every inch of her body '' this is MY land and you are no longer welcome, jus drein jus daun Pike kom skaikru '' pulling her sword from the man's chest he drops to the floor as she turns to see blonde hair racing to her side, she pulls her close checking for any injuries '' Im fine Lexa don't worry, now what? '' 

'' People of Arkadia, Pike is dead, justice has been served and all that remain if loyal to myself and the coalition will be allowed back under my protection. Decide now '' not leaving any room for debate she grabs Clarke's hand and pulls them onto a podium overlooking the group that had gathered there faces shocked at the pair, both intimidating and fierce, hands still clasped together in a sign of unity, two people but one clan. 

'' Commander we gladly accept your terms '' Abby's voice sounds out loud through the group as she steps forward Kane following closely behind her a smile covering his dishevelled face '' Abby of the sky people I am glad to hear it, we will discuss the finer details in polis in two days time. I will be looking forward to your arrival '' receiving a nod in return she releases Clarke's hand immediately missing the warm contact but moves away to give Indra her order's.  
Finally they have peace, her fallen warriors have had there justice and home is calling out to her, muscles aching from the fight she rubs at her temples as she strolls towards the gate of Arkadia as she feels a warm hand slip into hers once more, letting out a sigh of relief she turns to see the blonde smiling eyes glowing in the night '' you weren't leaving without me were you '' 

'' i would never, i just didn't want to interrupt your time with your people '' 

'' your my people Lexa ''

Stopping in her tracks she turns to look deep into blue eyes '' Ai hod yu in Klark kom skaikru ''  
A single tear escaping blue eyes at her admission she lifts her hand to cup her cheek '' i love you too Lexa kom trikru '' 

Releasing the breath she didnt realise she was holding she leans forward connecting there lips in a soft kiss '' we have peace now Klark what do you want to do? ''  
Seeing the brightest smile light up her loves face her heart sores '' i want you to take us home commander, its time we started living ''


End file.
